Riff Raffladdin Trailer/Transcript
Narrator: Three years ago, we took you on a magical journey under the sea. Last year, we took you to a place where beautiful girl looked at the heart of the Bear, and found a man of her dreams. Now come with us and enter a whole new world beyond your imagination where a junk cat discovers a magic lamp, and a cat genie who can make all his dreams come true. * Lt.Commander Jonathan Steele: Oy! 10,000 years will give ya such a crick in the neck. Wowwwwww, wow! So, what'll it be, master? * Riff Raff: I must've hit my head harder than I thought. * Narrator: Thomas O'Malley Productions presents Riff Raffladdin. * Riff Raff: You're a genie? * Lt.Commander Jonathan Steele: That's right. He can be taught. "You ain't never had a friend like me." * (Laughs) * Narrator: Imagine a whole new world of excitment, * Riff Raff: A flying teacher robot. * Narrator: danger, * Riff Raff: Whoa! CAO-2, let's move! * Narrator: and enchantment, It's the story of a poor boy from the streets and a beautiful girl from the palace. * Sheriff of Nottingham: Princess Cleo. * Adult Tod: Hello? * Narrator: They were two very different people, * Mayor Manx: The law says you... * Cleo:...must be married to a prince. * Narrator: brought together by one incredible wish. * Lt.Commander Jonathan Steele: What is it you want most? * Riff Raff: There's this girl. * Lt.Commander Jonathan Steele: Pretty? * Riff Raff: Beautiful! * Lt.Commander Jonathan Steele: C'est lamour. * Riff Raff: But she's the princess. To even have a chance that'd hafta be-- * Lt.Commander Jonathan Steele: Say the magic words. * Riff Raff: Jonathan Steele, I wish for you to make me a prince! * Lt.Commander Jonathan Steele: All right! Hang on to your turban, kid. We're gonna make you a star. "Prince Ali, mighty as he, Ali Ababwa." * Narrator: But the evil soldier brown cat, Commander Ulysses Feral, has learned the secret of Riff Raff's power, * Commander Feral: He has the lamp. * Narrator: and he'll stop at nothing to steal it away. * Commander Feral: It's time to say good-bye. * Riff Raff: We'll just see about that! (Riff Raff breaks staff) * Commander Feral: This is not done yet, boy. (Drops bottle of smoke on Riff Raff) * Narrator: Imagine the world at your command, * Riff Raff: Jonathan Steele, I need help! Cleo won't even let me talk to her. * Cleo: No! * Narrator: only to discover the greatest power is within. * Bee: Remember, bee yourself. * Riff Raff: Do you trust me? * Cleo: "A whole new world" * Riff Raff: "Don't you dare close your eyes" * Narrator: Riff Raffladdin, feature six new songs from the academy award winnie composer of The Little Duchess, and Beauty and the Bear * Lt.Commander Jonathan Steele: Come over here. Big group hug. Group hug. "Never... had a... friend... like... me!" * Narrator: Coming this holiday season, Thomas O'Malley Production's Riff Raffladdin. * Lt.Commander Jonathan Steele: "You ain't never had a friend like me, ha." Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Movie trailers-spoof Category:Trailers Category:Movie Trailer Spoof Category:Movie Trailer Spoofs Category:Trailer Spoof